The present invention relates generally to anti-theft systems for vehicles, and more particularly, relates to a theft prevention starter system that operates to preclude the operation of a vehicle's starter motor until the proper key has been inserted into the starter switch.
Theft prevention systems have been developed to reduce the likelihood that an owner's vehicle will be stolen. Many of these systems are electrical in nature which when activated operate to interrupt the flow of current in the ignition system thereby preventing ignition in the vehicle's engine. One such system is illustrated in Pat. No. 3,660,624, which shows an ignition key that is provided with a coded electrical arrangement which corresponds with a coded key adapter that is mounted outside of the conventional ignition lockswitch. This system functions to interrupt the transmission of electrical current to the spark plugs so as to prevent the firing of the engine unless the proper electrical code on the key is mated with the electrical code on the adapter. Although systems such as the one disclosed in Pat. No. 3,660,624 are adequate, an experienced thief can readily see that the vehicle is equipped with anti-theft system and can then immediately proceed to take steps to circumvent the theft prevention system. Moreover, relatively complex and sophisticated electrical systems are needed to properly integrate the ignition system with the theft prevention system to provide an effective and reliable anti-theft system. These systems can be costly from the standpoint of construction and installation.
There is a need, therefore, for a low-cost anti-theft system which is unnoticable, and which effectively prevents the starting of the vehicle's engine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a theft prevention starter system which serves to prevent the unauthorized starting of a vehicle.